


【鱼进锅】天道好轮回

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】天道好轮回

一是为了工作方便，二是没有钱，郭德纲于谦王海三个人一起租了个房子。

郭德纲舒坦得紧，前后两个人给他一个人忙活，这待遇是之前没有过的。为什么会这样呢？还不是因为老谦儿看上人家给人献殷勤，王海自认身份尽职得很。

说是伺候，也是小打小闹，郭德纲是个心细的，当大家长当惯了，哪能让他们两个累着，只不过是陪着他们乐呵罢了。

一切都很和谐，唯一不方便的就是ao之别，于谦王海两个a和郭德纲一个o同处一室。刚开始于谦以为自己的机会来了，谁成想，不仅没得手反而一身伤。

因为郭德纲一发情就打人。

于谦都纳了闷儿了，不是只有a发情才那么暴躁的吗？我长这么大发情都没他这战斗力！

于谦的伤倒不是郭德纲打的，虽然表现与其他o有所不同，但到底有信息素，说夸张点，那股子奶味隔着一条街都能闻见，不知道的以为附近有农场呢。更何况和他一个屋的两个a。

于谦开门来就见俩人打成一团了，赶紧上前去要分开俩人，结果也加入战斗了，后来就演变成俩人打王海一个。

最后还是徒弟那抑制剂来一人来一针这才罢辽。

王海直吐血沫子，“都这样了还认人呢？！你俩可把我豁出去了！”

当天晚上郭德纲做了一大桌子菜全当赔罪，王海扯嘴角都疼，还是叮嘱他，“买个抑制剂也不耽误事，磨刀不误砍柴工啊！”

郭德纲连连点头。

政府免费发放的抑制剂大多针对青少年，成年人用收效甚微，每次拿钱买这个玩意就跟抽筋似的，一万个不愿意。

有这时间还不如多看两本书。

结果下一个发情期就在他读书的时候来了，他的感官因为发热反而变得更加敏感，脚步声越来愈大。

有a在靠近。

门把手轻轻的被人拧开半圈，未见人，一股子檀木香气就飘进来，凶狠的眼神瞬间变得柔软。

于谦推门就看见坐在地上用水汪汪的眼睛看着他的郭德纲。他现在倒清醒了，丝毫没有被信息素打扰的意思。

郭德纲见他过来，竟然微微抬手要抱他。于谦慢慢走过去，蹲下来。郭德纲就扑到他的怀里，把自己的后颈暴露在他的嘴边，什么意思不言而喻。

于谦轻轻捏了一下他后颈发烫的地方，怀里人就更加柔软湿润，一声哼唧就从嘴角流出来。

“德纲。”于谦低低叫他，怕让别人听见似的。热气喷在omega最敏感的地方，惹得人更加难耐，直在他怀里不安分的拱来拱去。

“我是要标记你的，但不是因为该死的发情期和信息素，也不是因为我要找个o给我生孩子，只是因为你，你明白吗？”

郭德纲呜咽一声，抓着他的前襟，使了很大的劲，“孩子还是要生的……”

于谦呵呵笑，刚要进行临时标记，戴着口罩的王海破门而入，一把把郭德纲拽出来，一针抑制剂就打在他的胳膊上。

就见王海把窗户四敞，摘了口罩哈哈笑：“还是我机智！早有准备！你们俩不用太感谢我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

郭德纲：。

于谦：。

end


End file.
